Rernahk
Rernahk is an ancient Mechanical Rahkshi of Molecular Disruption, from an alternate universe. Biography Early life Rernahk was originally created in an alternate universe by the enigmatic and shadowy beings known as the Ix, who wished to gain control over their universe. Being an elite model, Rernahk was placed in their massive army with the sole intention of conquest over the current government, the Hand of Mata Nui and the Toa Order. Eventually, he managed to become a figure of power within the army, and was commended numerous times for his successes on the battlefield, eventually receiving the prestigious position of senior field commander. At an unidentified period of time, he was tasked to lead an assault against a Toa Order outpost. During the first attack, Rernahk fought alongside his soldiers, before withdrawing and allowing a strike team of Dragon Riders of Corpse to finish the guards off. He was then approached by the Elemental Skorpix, who informed him that the Ix had developed a bioweapon known as the Elimination Plague to target the remaining Toa. He then sent Rernahk to defeat a group of beings known as the Veythari, who were allied with the remnants of the Toa Order. However, as Rernahk was unable to finish them off, Skorpix eventually ordered him to return to Drakos Capitol. However, the ongoing battles and conflicts fought by Rernahk took their toll on him, and he became disheartened by the destruction and death his creators wrought as more and more Toa died and the Ix rose to further prominence, eventually declaring themselves the rulers of Xaterex. Eventually, Rernahk grew so wearisome of his life in the army, that he abandoned service to it, fleing from his creators in an effort to find peace. However, the Ix Empire, declaring him a traitor, soon started a search for him, and eventually tracked him down. During the conflict with his former allies, Rernahk was nearly defeated, but the battle was interrupted by an Elemental known as Arcturas, who had also betrayed the Empire. While the Ix fought him, Rernahk managed to retrieve a device from one of his enemies that could transport it's user to other universes, and in an effort to avoid recapture, used it to escape, vanishing from the Xaterex Multiverse. Matoran Universe Rernahk then arrived in the Matoran Universe, roughly a century before the Brotherhood of Makuta was founded. Retiring into the lifestyle of something of a nomadic hermit, the now elderly Rernahk retreated to a small, uninhabited island in one of the southern chains of the universe, where he remained for many centuries. After a time, he briefly resurfaced on the island of Versuva, where he was seen investigating the connections the warlord who had once conquered Versuva may have had in the distant past. Whilst his motives behind his investigation remain unknown, it is known Rernahk succeeded in learning what he desired, and he soon returned to his island, though not before taking a large group of wild Rahkshi with him. At some point, he became the servant of a mysterious figure, who communicated only through ghost-like illusions. He tamed these Rahkshi upon his return to his land, eventually becoming something of a pack leader to them. He would remain on this island for several more centuries until the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta reached him. Both sides offered to form an alliance with him, though Rernahk decided to not involve himself with the war, and refused the offers. When Makuta Teridax began his dark reign over the universe, Rernahk sent a number of his Rahkshi to infiltrate Teridax's legions as a way of keeping an eye on his activities. After Mata Nui killed Teridax during the Battle of Bara Magna, and rendered the Matoran Universe uninhabitable as a result, Rernahk took part in the mass evacuation out of the ruined Great Spirit Robot and onto the surface of the newly reformed Spherus Magna. There, he vanished, and has not been seen since by the populace of the new world. Spherus Magna After migrating, Rernahk made his way down to a shoreline during a heavy downpour of rain late one night. There, he took time to contemplate his existence and role in events before his master materialized before him and revealed that their plans were moving on dramatically ahead of schedule. Though he argued over the risks of doing so, Rernahk eventually agreed to give his support to his master. He was then instructed to wait and watch the ongoing struggles on Spherus Magna, before Rernahk was given the signal to carry out his daunting mission. Abilities and Traits An intelligent and wise warrior, Rernahk is a being worth the respect of both his allies and foes alike. Although, for most part, a robot, Rernahk has demonstrated more than once his sentience, expressing a brilliant tactical mind that allows him to devise a winning plan. He is a patient sort, who never rushes into anything without thinking it through beforehand. Though wise, he is by no means a being who should be treated lightly. Although old and frail, Rernahk can rely on great strength and agility in combat when necessary, though his capabilities are slightly prohibited by his advanced age and injuries he has sustained in the past. Due to this, he tries to avoid combat as much as possible. Although his prime has long since passed, Rernahk remains a fearsome warrior, with legendary combat skills that have won him many battles. This natural talent in both hand-to-hand combat and swordplay had previously made him famous during his career as a battle commander, leading many to consider him one of the most skilled duelists of his time. Tools Rernahk wields a Staff of Molecular Disruption, which is capable of firing blasts that can create a field of energy which can disintegrate inorganic objects. However, he must be in contact with his staff to utilize his powers efficiently. The claw-like pommel attached to the staff has the ability to catch energy blasts of any kind, store them, and hurl them back at the being who launched them. Due to his age, Rernahk commonly relies on his staff as a form of walking stick. He also is known to occasionally utilize a retractable, dagger-like wrist blade in combat. Trivia *The Mechanical Rahkshi were created by user *Rernahk was partially inspired by Ankum and Draconius, characters created by users and respectively. * 's Twisted Dreams was accepted as the winning entry into the Rernahk Backstory Contest, and was subsequently deemed canon in the storyline of both Chicken Bond and Varkanax39. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Twisted Dreams'' (First Appearance) *''Journeys of Darkness'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' See also *Gallery:Rernahk Category:Rahkshi Category:Mechanical Rahkshi Category:Bounty Hunters